


Baby You Can Drive My Car

by merakieros



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Impala Sex, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/pseuds/merakieros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet inspirado en la canción "You can drive my car" de los Beatles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimeliora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimeliora/gifts).
  * A translation of [Baby You Can Drive My Car](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35185) by dimeliora. 



La primera vez que Dean intentó enseñar a Sam como manejar usó a su nena, por supuesto, y Sam estaba prácticamente sobre su regazo. Su pequeño hermano acababa de pasar por una crecida. Solo unas cuantas pulgadas, pero dejando indicios claros de que venían más en camino, y ahora él alcanza a llegar a los pedales y mirar por sobre el volante al mismo tiempo. La forma en la que Dean posicionó a Sam le permite pisar el freno si fuera necesario, o agarrar el manubrio si es que a Sam se le fuera de control. Sam está tan emocionado de tener la oportunidad de hacer algo de “adultos” que él no parece importarle lo pegado e interesado que parece Dean.

“Gentil y lento Sammy, concéntrate en como ella se siente en tus manos. ¿Vez lo suave que acelera? Ella te quiere, ella es sensible a tu toque. Eso significa que solo necesitas ser gentil y atento.”

No se le escapa que aquello es similar a las instrucciones que Dean algún día le dará a Sam, cuando su hermanito muestre interés en las chicas. La radio está baja, sonando lo suficientemente bajo para que no cubra sus palabras o distraiga demasiado a Sam. Dean mantiene su agarre en movimiento, manos deslizándose por el contorno de los hombros de Sam para ajustar el apretón de las manos de su hermanito en el manubrio.

Y ahí es cuando comienza. Dean de verdad no puede evitarlo, porque es demasiado perfecto, y el canta conjunto a McCartney y Lennon. “Baby you can drive my car.” _[Nena tu puedes conducir mi auto]_

Sam se sacudió, manos apretadas en el manubrio, y casi se olvida de pisar el freno. La atención de Dean va de vuelta a su hermano y la tarea que realizan. ÉL no piensa en preguntar a Sammy porque se sacudió de aquella forma, o si es que esa fue una mala reacción. Él solo asume que es porque tomo por sorpresa a su hermano.

Aquella termina siendo una mala suposición.

 

——-

 

Por aquel tiempo Sam tiene quince y él puede manejar a la Nena bastante bien. Para un hermano pequeño.

Él no ha chocado nada todavía, y en el caso de una emergencia, su hermano lo deja a él tras el volante, del que actualmente es el auto de Dean. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero a Dean le gusta ver a Sam conducir. Es complicado, envuelto en capaz de cosas que Dean conoce pero sobre las que no quiere pensar. La forma fácil de explicarlo es que La Nena es su hogar, y observar a Sam atrás del volante es observar a su hermano aceptar la familia, y todo lo que viene con ello. Incluso si Dean ya sabe que Sam no desea ser parte de casi todo lo que el apellido Winchester representa.

Esa noche Dean estuvo bebiendo así que está en el asiento del pasajero, y las manos de Sam son firmes incluso si su boca esta fruncida en desaprobación hacia Dean. Los comerciales terminan, y los Beatles comienzan a sonar en la radio, Dean siente su boca curvarse, y puede que sea detestable pero se inclina hacia Sam y canta alegremente.

"Asked a girl what she wanted to be, She said baby, can’t you see, I wanna be famous, A star on the screen-" _[Le pregunté a una chica qué quería ser, Ella dijo nene, Qué no lo vez, Yo quiero ser famosa, Una estrella en la pantalla]_

Las manos de Sam se aprietan fuertemente al manubrio, y luego el auto es orillado de la carretera al primer camino de tierra, antes de que Sam se gire en su asiento. Dean está honestamente, bastante seguro de que Sam va a pegarle, pero en cambio sus labios están golpeando en los suyos.

Es torpe, como muchos primeros besos lo son, y Sam parece que no puede averiguar dónde poner sus manos, o qué hacer ahora que sus labios están presionados juntos con tanta fuerza. Aunque Dean lo entiende.

Y ¿Por qué no? Él le ha enseñada casi todo lo demás que sabe.

“Más lento Sammy. Inclina tu cabeza y ablanda tus labios. Deja que la lengua espere unos segundos”

Sam da un quejido contra su boca, sus manos deslizándose fuera del manubrio y buscando a tientas los hombros de Dean, y luego Dean está posicionando a su hermano justo como cuando Sam tenía once años y aprendía a conducir.

“Gentil y lento Sammy. Concéntrate en la forma que yo me siento bajo tus manos. ¿Vez lo duro que estoy? Me gusta tu toque. Sin embargo no tienes que ser tan suave.” Luego de unos momentos Dean se aburre de instruir, rompe el beso, desliza su culo hacia atrás así él puede abrir el cierre y sacar la dureza de su hermano menor, y más bien grande miembro y acariciarlo lo suficiente para obtener el pre-seminal saliendo antes de que Dean se incline y comience a lamerlo todo hacia arriba.

La piel de Sam sabe deliciosa, salada y limpia, y simplemente huele correcto. Su hermano menor gime tan hermosamente, una mano aferrada al hombro de Dean y la otra chirriando mientras se desliza apretada por el manubrio. Los Beatles están terminando en la radio, la boca de Dean está llena de la verga de Sam, y la única cosa que puede oler es a Sammy y hogar.

Esta es la definición del cielo para Dean, sin ninguna duda.

Y luego las caderas de Sam se sacuden, su voz rompiéndose en “Dean” y “Por favor” “Ahí”. Esa es la mejor música que él jamás escucho. Dean se retira así solo la cabeza está en su boca, tuerce la lengua, y entonces le succiona con fuerza. Sam se corre y llena su boca un momento después.

Dean le da tiempo a su hermano para calmarse antes de enseñarle a Sam ‘cómo masturbar apropiadamente a Dean’. Ellos guardaran las mamadas para una lección posterior, porque Dean sabe que si la boca de Sam lo toca justo ahora, él solo durará unos cuantos segundos.

 

——-

 

Sam tiene veintiuno y a pesar de la increíblemente larga lista de lugares, posiciones, y perversiones que ellos han probado desde esa furtiva felación, la cosa favorita de su hermano menor aún es manejar fuera al medio de la nada y tener sexo en la Nena. Dean no lo pude culpar.

Los amortiguadores absorben la mayor parte de los rebotes mientras manejan a lo largo de ese camino de tierra lleno de baches, pero Dean aún así se afirma con demasiada fuerza y le promete a su Nena que ella tendrá cuidados extras por tener que pasar por esto. Fue entonces cuando Sam sube el volumen, y para la sorpresa de Dean su hermano comienza a cantar antes de que él pueda hacerlo.

"But I can show you a better time, Baby you can drive my car, Yes I’m gonna be a star, Baby you can drive my car, and maybe I’ll love you." _[Pero puedo mostrarte un tiempo mejor. Nena tu puedes conducir mi auto. Sí, yo voy a ser una estrella. Nena tu puedes conducir mi auto. Y quizás yo te amaré.]_

La Nena se detiene, las estrellas brillando sobre el cielo abierto sobre ellos y el oscuro campo que se extiende por todos lados. Sam se inclina sobre el asiento, su boca apoyada en la sensible piel de detrás del oído de Dean, y la última cosa coherente que este puede decir por un tiempo es “Tu estás malditamente en lo cierto, tú me amas Sammy, y ella todavía es mi auto”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a mi querida amiga Dimeliora por escribir esta perfecto ficlet para mi, esto no me pertenece yo solo lo traduje al español.


End file.
